


Like Adults

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Simon gets fed up with the way Lydia treats Raj.





	

Simon was walking back into the Institute with Clary, when he saw his boyfriend and Lydia barking at each other, Simon looked at Clary sighing. 

Clary groaned at the sight, "Here we go again."

Lydia was glaring at Raj, pointing at him, "I'm not working with you! You're so incompetent when it comes to work! Last time you almost got us killed!"

Raj glared back at her, Simon decided to step in, practically in Lydia's face, "I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you call my boyfriend incompetent!"

Clary shut her eye, sighing, "Simon!"

Simon ignored her, Raj tried to take Simon's hand pulling him back, but Simon snatched it back, he was tired of how Lydia treated him, 

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Who do you think you're talking too Downworlder!?"

Raj put his hand on Simons chest telling him to stop, clearly angry, "You know you can talk to me however you want, but I won't let you disrespect Simon."

Clary smiled at Raj for defending her best friend, he really does love him. 

Lydia scoffed at Raj, "I can talk to that Vampire anyway I want too, I work under Alec and I can still have the authority to kick both of you out of here permanently!"

Simon couldn't hold it in any longer, "Wow you're such a bitch! Why do you think you're so better than everyone, you treating Raj like shit, he's been nothing but nice to you, give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your white privileged head off!"

Clary's eyes went wide then mouthed, "Damn!"

Raj shut his eyes groaning. 

Lydia got closer about to say something, and with Simon showing his fangs, Raj picked Simon up over his shoulders. 

Simon grunted as he was being picked up,"NO! RAJ PUT ME DOWN! LET ME YANK HER BY HER STUPID PONYTAIL!"

Raj chuckled at Simon saying something in Spanish, bringing Simon into his bedroom, sitting him on the edge of his bed, Raj looked amused at Simon, "Maybe you don't need to stay the night here, you might smother Lydia with a pillow."

Simon scoffed as his he started to calm down making his fangs go back in, "Don't give me ideas!"

Raj kissed Simon, "Maybe tonight's not a good idea."

Simon pouted kissing him back, "Fine! I'm going to Magnus."

Raj nodded kissing his forehead, pulling back smiling, caressing Simon's cheek, "You can stay tomorrow night."

Simon leaned into his touch, nodding, "Alright! Smart! Because I might take her pony tail and choke her with it!"

Raj shook his head, "Didn't know you got that feisty, it's hot." 

Simon smirked getting up off the bed, pulling at Raj's shirt, "I could show you tonight...." pressing kisses to Raj's neck, making him let out a little moan, still smirking, Simon pulled away, "But I'm going to Magnus's, see you later."

Raj groaned at Simon, "You're such a tease!" 

Simon chuckled quickly pressing a kiss to Raj's lips, gathering his jacket, pointing to the door, "I'm going the other way out!" 

Raj smiled giving him a thumbs up, "Text me to know you made it."

Simon nodded then excited Raj's bedroom.

A few minutes later Simon made it to Magnus's apartment, still annoyed at the confrontation he just had with Lydia. Simon opened the door. Magnus should really lock it, anyone could just walk in, he saw Magnus practicing with his Magic. 

Simon cleared his throat, Manus had his head turned facing his balcony, making Magnus jump, he turned around seeing it was Simon. 

Magnus gave him an awkward smile, "Simon! What can I do you for?"

Simon shrugged walking over to take a seat on Magnus couch, grumbling, "Can I borrow your spell book?"

Magnus frowned in confusion, "Simon you know I let no one touch my spell book, why do you ask?"

Simon told Magnus what happened with Lydia.

Magnus mouthed, sitting in a chair in front of his couch, "Interesting!"

Simon nodded, gesturing his hand towards Magnus, "Yeah so can you consider me using your spell book, just something to get a little revenge on Lydia Bitchwell!"

Magnus snickered looking down then back up, "I'm sorry, but whatever happened between the two of you can't be revenged with my spell book."

Simon pouted, his mom couldn't resist his pouting, neither could Raj, so he tried it on Magnus, "Can't I just turn her into a frog and let her out onto the wild?"

Magnus laughed out, "No! None of that, maybe simply talking it out could help."

Simon grunted folding his arms, "I rather eat glass!"

Magnus gave him the authority look, "Simon!"

Simon sighed rolling his eyes, "Fineeee! I'll go back and try to have a mature conversation with that child!"

Magnus shook his head, "It will be fine!" reassuring Simon. 

Simon sighed loudly, then exited Magnus's loft. He ended back up at the Institute using his vampire speed. He knocked peeking his head into his boyfriends room again, he smiled when he saw he was asleep. 

He quietly walked over laying next to him, making Raj turn to face him, yawning, then put on a big smile, "Hey!"

Simon smiled leaning into kiss Raj, pulling back grinning, "Hey! Sorry I woke you."

Raj shrugged smiling widely, "It's fine! So what are you doing back?"

Simon groaned snuggling into Raj's neck, hiding his face, "Magnus said we should talk it out like adults, we as in Lydia and I."

Raj chuckled at the news, moving his hand to scratch at Simon's scalp gently, "How about I go with you?"

Simon's head shot up you'd think he was a dog when their owner telling them it was time to go, "Oh thank you!" putting kisses all over Raj's face. 

Raj laughed at Simon kisses, getting up, "Let's get it over with, then i'll reward you for having to suffer through this."

Simon grinned grabbing Raj by the hand out onto the hall, Lydia was talking with Alec about who knows what, who even cares. 

Lydia saw them then rolled her eyes, "What are you doing back here?!" glaring in Simon's direction. 

Alec looked at her, sighing, "Lydia!" 

Lydia grunted at Alec scolding her, "Ugh! Fine!" 

Raj rolled his eyes at her dramatics, Simon rubbed his shoulder, then putt on his best fake smile, Simon looked at Lydia, "Lydia, I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier."

Lydia folded her arms, "Good! I guess.....I'm also sorry," she looked over at Raj. 

Raj nodded at her, "I accept your apology but, I want you to give Simon one too." 

Lydia groaned loudly but then got a glare from Alec, sighing, "Fine! Simon! Since you apologized first, I also apologize for being a bit of a.....-"

Simon interrupted her, and finished the what she was trying to say, "Bitch?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Yes! I was being a bitch i'm sorry!"

Alec looked back and forth between them, "Aww now hug it out!"

Simon and Lydia scrunched up their faces in disgust at him, "No!" 

Raj and Alec burst out laughing. 

Raj stopped laughing and cleared his throats when he saw that Simon was glaring at him, "Sorry babe!"

Simon rolled his eye at him, "Ugh let's just go back to your room!"

Raj smirked taking Simon by the hand and leaving Alec and Lydia behind.


End file.
